


The Start of Something Good

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short to get two of my favorite blondes together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Good

6:30 pm Prxblnd signed on.

6:53 pm Shygrl signed on.

Prxblnd: Hey, I started to worry that you weren’t going to sign on tonight.

Shygrl: Sorry. I lost track of time while researching a paper in the library. How are you tonight?

Prxblnd: Getting better. Probably can’t stay on late tonight. The best friend will be home soon and kick me off her computer. :-(

Shygrl: LOL How is she doing? Any luck on her and her ex-girlfriend getting back together?

Prxblnd: *sigh* No, I don’t think so. She alternates being sad to acting like everything’s okay. She’s actually out on an early study date tonight. I guess that will give me a better idea how she’s actually doing.

Shygrl: Unfortunately sometimes bad things happen between two people that love each other. Occasionally they can’t get back together no matter how much they care for each other.

Prxblnd: I know. Well, you’ve helped me see that anyway. How’s the whole finding a new girlfriend thing going for you?

Shygrl: *blush* I’m not really looking. 

Prxblnd: What about the girl you’re interested in? The friend that you’ve been drooling over!! Grow a pair and ask her out!

Shygrl: LMAO I wish I could. But if there’s anyone that’s beyond straight, it would be her. I’d rather keep her as a friend rather than chance losing her by letting her know that I’ve come to care for her. 

Prxblnd: Sometimes you have to take a chance. 

Shygrl: Right! What about you? Still questioning the whole ‘liking girls’ angle? 

Prxblnd: *giggles* Yeah, kind of. I mean, we’ve talked… well typed about this before how I’ve been attracted to a couple girls but… *shrug*

Shygrl: You don’t know anyone that you could maybe ‘feel out’ this whole like angle thing with? 

Prxblnd: Well, there’s the best friend, but she’s more like a sister and I’m just not going to go there for obvious reasons (like just the ick factor of kissing her!! ;-)). Then there’s my best friend’s ex, who I’m definitely attracted to and don’t have the whole ‘sisterly vibe’ for, but… She kind of helps me keep my head on straight and I think I’d be kind of afraid of losing her as a friend also, kind of like you.

Shygrl: I’m sorry. Wish I could help you out.

Prxblnd: ??? I just had this crazy idea.

Shygrl: ?

Prxblnd: Ummm… I know we’ve kind of kept all our comments to as vague of terms as possible with the whole not using any names of our friends and family, or even each other’s. But we both know the other lives in Sunnydale and we’re both women. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me…??? : ) JK

Shygrl: LOL No, I’m definitely a woman. So where are your thoughts going? Or has the peroxide soaked in and fried your brain?

Prxblnd: GWWW I’m starting to regret telling you what my screen name stood for!! 

Shygrl: ;-) Come on, tell!

Prxblnd: It’s probably a bad idea, and you probably wouldn’t want to.

Shygrl: Well, I can’t say yes or no until I know what you’re thinking about, now can I?

Prxblnd: *takes a deep breath* Would you, maybe, consider meeting me somewhere in public as a date? We’ve been typing to each other for the last eight months, and other than not really knowing each other’s names I feel like I know you better than I know a lot of other people. I kind of feel comfortable with you, if you know what I mean, and even if we just had some soda’s, coffee’s or whatever together and talked maybe it would make me not so nervous to possibly meet another woman if we didn’t exactly hit it off as date material.

Prxblnd: Shygrl? 

Prxblnd: Shygrl? You still there?

Shygrl: Ummm… Wow. I honestly don’t know what to say. I didn’t see this coming at all. 

Prxblnd: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. You don’t have to say anything, and it was probably a bad idea anyway. Damn! The best friend’s home. I really don’t want her to see what I’ve been typing, it’ll be three in the morning before the questions would stop, and only then because I would have run screaming from the house pulling my hair out! I’ll try to be on at my normal time, I hope I haven’t scared you away. Bye.

7:20 Prxblnd signed off.

***

“Goddess, it’s been a crazy few days.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy as they unpack the groceries.

“Can I just say how glad I am that you got your license? Though using you isn’t a good thing, but having you to take me to the grocery store for food is easier, less time consuming and a hell of a lot more fun than it used to be.” Buffy slides the snacks into the pantry as Tara finishes putting the canned goods in the cabinets. 

“And the fact that since you usually talk me into playing chauffer and I usually stick around to fix a good home-cooked meal doesn’t factor into it either, does it?” Tara laughs at the guilty look crossing Buffy’s face. “You know I’d come here every day if you’d let me, to fix your guys’ dinner.”

“Then that really would be taking advantage of you.” Buffy hops up on the island and watches Tara fold the bags into a nice little neat pile. 

“I wouldn’t mind, sweetie. It’s not like I don’t get to eat, too.” Tara winks playfully at the slayer. 

“Yeah, but then we’d end up in an argument about who would be buying the food…” Buffy narrows her gaze on Tara, the Wiccan usually paying more than her fair share of the groceries when they went out, even if the Wiccan did pack some items up to take back to the dorm room with her. 

“Like we don’t already?” Tara smirks as Buffy growls softly at her. “I probably should head back to campus. I’ll be here a little before noon to work on the dinner tomorrow. Try not to eat all the carrots this time.”

“Hey! It wasn’t just me, you know.” Buffy pouts before sliding off the counter, hating to see the Wiccan leave, but knowing she can’t make her stay. Though things were better tension-wise between Tara and Willow, the two witches were still treading lightly around each other. 

“How did Willow’s date go earlier this week?” Tara questions curiously as she grabs her purse and makes her way through the house.

Buffy blinks, wondering not for the first time if Tara was somehow linked into her mental waves. “She was a nervous wreck before going on it and she seemed relatively relaxed and happy when she came back. Somewhat giggly the next day, but she didn’t give up any details, so…” Buffy shrugs.

“Sounds like it went well, then.” Tara smiles at the uncertainty on Buffy’s face. “Trust me, sweetie. If she was giggling the next day, she’s in the happy ‘euphoric’ phase where she’s thinking there may be something between them and afraid to talk about it and jinx it.” Tara explains to the slayer as she steps out onto the porch, taking a deep breath of the springtime air. 

“I know we argue about this every time, but I want you to take the Jeep, Tara. You’re the only one of us that has a license and I’d rather you take it so you can drive it back tomorrow without me worrying about some demon trying to snatch you and pull you into the shadows to make a snack of you.” Buffy tucks the keys into Tara’s hand, seeing the argument about to come to Tara’s lips, Buffy shakes her head. “Please, Tara? For me?”

Tara sighs heavily, the slayer’s begging making her defenses crumble. “This time I’ll do it. But don’t expect me to take it every time.”

“Okay.” Buffy smiles hugely, happy the Wiccan caved at least this time. Figuring she might be able to talk her into it more often in the future, given the chance. “Be careful, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tara growls softly at the slayer, the woman’s thoughts on her face more than obvious knowing she’s going to have a hard time fighting Buffy in the future, but wanting to get back to campus quickly, and the slayer’s offer of the Jeep is too good to pass up this time. “If you need me…”

“I’ll call.” Buffy leans against the post as Tara grins crookedly at her before hurrying down the steps and towards the Jeep. Looking at her watch, Buffy spins around on her heel and heads back into the house after Tara’s out of sight.

***

2:29 pm Prxblnd signed on.

3:02 pm Shygrl signed on.

Prxblnd: Thank God! Let’s forget my whole asking you to meet me for a date and just continue messaging each other. I didn’t mean to upset you, honest! Please?

Shygrl: Whoa! That was quick. Did you have that typed and ready to hit send as soon as I signed on?

Prxblnd: Ummm… kinda. I am really sorry. I haven’t liked not being able to type to you since Tuesday. I was afraid you weren’t going to ever sign back on again.

Shygrl: I’m sorry! I wasn’t able to sign on because the used laptop I’d bought went crazy and a friend in the dorm that’s something of a techno-geek had it, doing a complete upgrade and fix on it… at least an upgrade for me. He used old parts from his laptop that he had just upgraded… GWWW You don’t want to hear about that. I’m sorry, I never meant for you to think I didn’t get back to you because of what you said, but I didn’t feel right asking to use someone else’s computer to message you, and since I had no other way of getting into contact with you…

Prxblnd: *huge sigh* Thank God!! I was so afraid that I’d run you off. So the computer’s all up and going good now?

Shygrl: *knock on wood* So far it is! It loaded up a lot quicker than before and seems to be running smoother. 

Prxblnd: I’m glad. So, what have you been up to the last few days? 

Shygrl: Going to classes, doing homework, preparing to graduate and pacing back and forth as I thought about what you asked while praying that my friend would hurry up with fixing my computer. 

Prxblnd: *looks around nervously, biting bottom lip while debating on what to type before taking the plunge* And what did you think about me asking you out? *crosses fingers hopefully*

Shygrl: *takes a deep breath and prays that she isn’t making a mistake* I thought that maybe you would want to meet at the bar ‘Cream’ some Friday or Saturday with something pre-arranged so we would know who each other are. That way if we don’t click, there might be a possibility for you to dance or flirt with another woman to test your wings. 

Shygrl: Are you still there? If you changed your mind, it’s like totally okay, we don’t have to do anything and we can continue as before.

Prxblnd: NO! NO! I was just so surprised I actually fell off the chair. Kinda got a lump on the back of my head to prove it, too. *rubs head while grinning goofily at the computer screen* Would I sound too desperate if I asked if we could meet tonight?

Shygrl: *blushes* First take time to get some ice for your head then when you get back we can discuss the whole meeting tonight.

Prxblnd: BRB

Prxblnd: Got an ice pack to the back of my head and am not so patiently waiting for you answer. 

Prxblnd: Your! Damn it!

Shygrl: Maybe a quick meeting would be best. That way I don’t have time to get all nervous and worried to possibly chicken out. What time? Do you want to meet at ‘Cream’ or somewhere else?

Prxblnd: ‘Cream’ is great. Umm… how does around 10:00 pm sound? *jumps up and down happily*

Shygrl: LOL 10:00 pm is great. I hope that I’m not a disappointment.

Prxblnd: I don’t think you could be. If you’re half as sweet in person as you are on-line I’ll consider myself a very lucky woman to have met you, and if nothing else we’ll hopefully walk away from this with a good friendship. Hmm… How about we wear or hold a certain kind of flower?

Shygrl: I guess that’s better than carrying a book… : )?

Prxblnd: Smart aleck. How about a red rose? 

Shygrl: With or without thorns?

Prxblnd: Hey! I wouldn’t give you thorns. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself!

Shygrl: Sometimes a little pain is worth a lot of happiness. I don’t mind the occasional thorn. 

Prxblnd: Maybe I’ll leave one or two on the stem… Ah hell! Here we go again. The door just opened and my best friend’s home. Are we on for 10:00 tonight with a red rose?

Shygrl: I’ll be there. Be careful. 

Prxblnd: You, too. See you tonight!

3:33 pm Prxblnd signed off.

***

Buffy tucks her stake away as she makes her way around Sunnydale, sparing a quick glance at her watch as she heads towards downtown. Honestly having thought she’d be nervous with what she’s doing, but she’s never been calmer or more relaxed. Whistling softly under her breath, she reaches inside her jacket pocket and runs a finger over a thorn, a huge smile crossing her face as her stride picks up and she whistles louder as she gets closer to the bar. 

Stepping into the low-lit lesbian bar, Buffy takes in the tasteful decorations, honestly somewhat surprised at the soft music playing in the background and the women relaxing around tables and in booths, quiet laughter working its way from different areas at different times while a few couples are dancing slowly together on the medium-sized dance floor. Not knowing what she expected, but for some reason this quiet, relaxing place isn’t exactly it. Though since her on-line friend had suggested it and how Shygrl did actually seem to be somewhat shy, she should have figured this would be more to her liking. Slipping her leather jacket off, she pulls the rose from her pocket as she starts to slowly make her way around the bar, looking for another woman with a red rose.

***

Tara licks her lips as she settles into the quiet booth away from the majority of the other tables, this particular booth usually deserted except for couples that want to sneak away for a little quiet time as it was in somewhat more of a shadowed area. Happy the booth was unoccupied when she arrived, knowing it will give her a chance to peruse the other women coming and going, and will hopefully give her a few moments preparation for her blind date. Playing with the small bud vase with the beautiful red rose surrounded by baby’s breath, Tara relaxes. 

“Too late now unless I want to run out of here and give the poor woman a heart attack. She was freaking out enough as it was when I wasn’t able to meet up for our every other night ‘chats’.” Tara smiles softly at the thought of the woman, silently wondering what she looks like. Knowing that Prxblnd goes from being very confident to worried about hurting her feelings, to almost a naïve personality in moments and ultimately the woman has a good heart. That’s something she could tell with all the on-line messages they’ve had over the months. She’s gotten a feel for the woman, and she’s learned over the years to believe her gut feeling, and her gut’s telling her that there’s a very good possibility that tonight is going to be the beginnings of a wonderful new relationship.

Getting lost in her thoughts, it takes her a few moments to realize that someone new had entered the bar, the woman making her way through the dimly lit area walking with almost a predator’s grace and holding something in her hand. The other patrons of the bar either sneaking glances at the woman, or out and out staring as she strides slowly by them. When she makes out the rose in the woman’s hand, Tara slowly lifts her eyes and can’t help the gasp that escapes as the woman steps closer to her, walking through an area that is more backlit than the rest of the bar. “Buffy.” 

Buffy makes her way through the bar, her sensitive hearing picking up the sound of her gasped name, her eyes zeroing in on the woman that it came from, her step only hesitating for a moment as multiple things sink into her brain at the same time. First off, Tara’s the one that had gasped her name, secondly, on the table in front of the Wiccan is a vase with a beautiful red rose nestled in a sea of white baby’s breath, thirdly, when her eyes come to land on surprised blue eyes she remembers in the messages to each other they’d both mentioned liking a ‘friend’ but afraid of losing that friend because of the chance that the feelings possibly wouldn’t be returned. Everything goes to slow motion as she steps up to the small booth, easing the rose onto the table to lie beside the vase.

Tara feels her heart jump to her throat as Buffy tosses her jacket on the empty booth seat on the other side of the table and gently sets the rose down before holding her hand out to her. Automatically placing her hand in the slayer’s stronger, smaller hand, she lets Buffy help her from the booth. Whimpering in surprise and a yearning so deep she can hardly stand it, she finds herself wrapped in the slayer’s strong arms with soft lips pressing against hers.

Capturing the full, luscious lips of the Wiccan with hers, Buffy explores the fullness with her lips and tongue, slowly tracing the flesh that she’d thought about more often than she ever wanted to admit to anyone. When the lips open to her and Tara’s tongue comes out to dance lightly against hers, Buffy moans and deepens the kiss, invading the sweet depths. 

Tara sinks into the slayer’s body, her knees suddenly giving out at the absolutely decadent kiss she’s involved in, thankful for the slayer’s strong arms keeping her from landing in a heap on the floor. Slipping one hand to the base of the slayer’s neck, caressing over the warm flesh and through the blonde hair, she grasps the slayer’s hip with her other hand, whimpering as her fingers come into contact with warm flesh where Buffy’s shirt had ridden up. 

Panting heavily, Buffy finally eases her lips back a short distance from Tara’s, her body pressing firmly against the full-bodied Wiccan’s. A slow smile crossing her lips at the panting breaths coming from Tara as the Wiccan tries to get control of her obviously rampaging emotions, also. The sweet smell of arousal coming from the woman extremely obvious and with each inhale makes her own body pound fiercer with need and want. 

“Goddess.” Tara finally whispers, resting her forehead against Buffy’s as she actually tries to stand on her own two shaky legs. Blushing darkly at the soft laughter coming from Buffy as she sways on unsteady legs. 

“I don’t think I’ll have to worry about finding someone else to test my wings with.” Buffy finally comments, hugging Tara gently to her while stroking her hands up and down the back of the Wiccan. 

Burying her face in the slayer’s strong neck, Tara slips her hands around the woman’s waist and returns the hug. Mumbling almost incoherently against the warm flesh, Tara smiles softly. “All our on-line conversations take on a whole new light now.”

Buffy snorts softly, laughter starting to come to her lips. “Yeah. Now we both know we’ve had the hots for each other for a WHILE. How the hell could we have not known?”

“Because sometimes you miss what’s right in front of you…” Tara shrugs and brushes her lips over the slayer’s pulse point. 

“Or were too afraid to say anything.” Buffy tightens her grip on Tara. “It isn’t just the hots, Tara. I’ve come to love you as a friend over the years, but more recently I’ve come to love you as more than a friend. I want to take a chance and see where this goes, and unless I’m really way out in left field, you’re willing to take this chance with me too.”

“I am.” Tara answers softly, finally lifting her head to look into serious hazel eyes. “Goddess, Buffy, I never thought…” Tara takes a deep breath and smiles lovingly at the slayer. “I love you, too honey.” 

Buffy leans in and places a soft, sweet kiss on Tara’s lips barely keeping her hormones in check so she doesn’t plunder the woman’s mouth again. “So…” Buffy blinks a couple times to get the haze from her eyes. “Do you want to enjoy this date for a little while before maybe strolling around Sunnydale and capping it off with a few dustings of evil demons?”

“How can I resist such a perfect ending to the start of a perfect date?” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“Oh, I don’t plan on that being the end.” Buffy smirks at the blonde, laughing outright as a blush rises on Tara’s face. “Nope. Planning on a little something different for an ending to tonight’s date.” Buffy urges Tara into the booth and slips in beside the Wiccan. Moving her hand to slip onto the warm thigh of the woman beside her as she presses her side firmly against Tara’s. “I was just thinking that if you count all the coffee dates we’ve had, along with grocery shopping and other things that couples actually do, we’ve been on quite a few dates already. And I haven’t even made it to second base yet.” Buffy teases, pressing her lips softly against Tara’s ear. 

Tara groans deeply and closes her eyes as the hot breath caresses her ear before lips capture and teeth nibble on her earlobe. “You’re talking about doing more than just testing the whole ‘liking girls’ angle there, Buffy.” 

Buffy growls playfully into Tara’s ear. “Considering I’ve liked you for a while, I think I am well past the whole testing out the theory of my liking girls, Tara. Or at least one particular girl.”

Tara shivers uncontrollably as Buffy’s growl rolls down her spine. “Damn, Buffy!” Tara rubs a hand roughly over her forehead and tries to take a couple deep calming breaths. When the small hand on her thigh rubs and works its way further upwards, Tara hurriedly presses her hand on top of it to stop Buffy’s progression. 

Buffy laughs softly and squeezes the flesh under her hand and pats Tara’s leg. “I’ll behave. For now. Would you like something to drink?”

“Extremely large glass of ice water.” Tara exhales and relaxes against the back of the booth as Buffy slips from the seat, picking up the rose to sniff deeply of the delightful fragrance, grins at her before striding towards the bar holding the flower. Her eyes unconsciously going to the slayer’s ass, groaning softly at the sight of the luscious ass encased in snug leather. Having always admired the slayer’s physique, but the woman’s ass was in a class all of its own. Groaning and rubbing a hand over her eyes, she chuckles to herself realizing if Buffy has her way, she may be getting up close and personal to that particular area of flesh before the night is through. 

Buffy steps up to the bar and smiles at the bartender. “Two large glasses of ice water, please.” 

Diana looks at the small blonde and the rose the woman is holding in one hand. “Your name wouldn’t happen to be Buffy or Tara, would it?”

Buffy frowns heavily and narrows her gaze on the bartender as she considers the woman before deciding the honest looking eyes aren’t hiding anything, she slowly nods her head. “I’m Buffy.”

“Here, I have a message for you and Tara from a friend.” Diana slides the folded note towards Buffy before getting the woman two large glasses filled with ice and a large bottle of water. Putting the items on a tray she nods to one of the waitresses to follow the woman to her seat. 

Buffy slides the note from the top of the bar and flips it open, her eyes widening in surprised shock before exhaling softly in relief, making her way slowly back to the booth with the waitress following her carrying the glasses and bottle of water. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Tara frowns at the off-centered look on Buffy’s face as the slayer slips into the booth beside her. When Buffy slides a piece of notepad across the table to her but doesn’t say anything, she continues to look at the slayer while the waitress sets the glasses and water on the table before slipping away.

“Please read it.” Buffy opens the bottle and fills the two glasses, watching for Tara’s reaction out of the corner of her eye as the Wiccan finally picks up the paper.

Tara hesitantly picks up the paper unfolding it as she takes in the slayer’s facial features. The woman not upset, but she is definitely unsettled for some reason. Finally dropping her gaze to the paper, Tara has to read the short missive twice before she starts to understand what it says. 

Buffy & Tara,

If you’re reading this note, you two have  
obviously figured out that you’ve been messaging  
each other and are hopefully working on the  
feelings you have for each other. 

Buffy’s lack of computer know-how let me  
track and read what was said between you with  
ease, which I owe you both an apology for  
‘eavesdropping’ over the last few months. 

Besides the apology, I have only one thing  
left to say. You two would be stupid not to take  
a chance on each other. 

 

Love,

Willow

When the note slips to the table from Tara’s nerveless fingers, Buffy grasps the woman’s hand and threads their fingers together. “How did she know it was you?”

Tara picks up the glass of water with her free hand and takes a couple fortifying sips before smiling at the slayer, though honestly still somewhat shocked about what she’d just read. “She helped me set-up my IM messenger when we were originally together, so she knows what my screen name is.”

“I don’t know which is scarier, the fact that Willow knows we’ve been messaging each other for a LONG time, admittedly without knowing we were talking to each other, or the fact that she’s given our newly developing relationship her stamp of approval.” Squeezing Tara’s fingers gently, Buffy shifts and presses her lips to Tara’s temple. Smiling as Tara leans heavily into her. “I don’t know whether to be thankful that Willow didn’t butt her nose into our business and let it play out the way it has, or angry because she read something that was personal to me… and could have saved us both a lot of time and dancing around each other.”

Tara chuckles softly even as Buffy releases her hand and wraps her arm around her shoulder, urging her to settle comfortably into the slayer’s body. “I think she did right, Buffy. Though I’m not happy about her snooping into our personal business, but ultimately it was her computer that you were using.”

“I think it might be best to let that whole thing slide with her apology. Though that’s going to be in the back of my mind for future teasing and harassing if the chance presents itself.” Buffy hugs Tara to her, and rests her cheek on top of the Wiccan’s head. 

Tara enjoys the warmth, caring and obviously protective touch of the slayer for long minutes, closing her eyes and sighing quietly. “I’m assuming you went on a small patrol before coming here, but you need to do a more thorough one, right?”

“Yes. Will you join me?” Buffy questions softly, her tones serious as she doesn’t want this night to end yet.

“Of course. If you play your cards right, maybe you’ll round third and possibly even slide into home before the date’s through.” Tara doesn’t even try to stop the smile crossing her face as Buffy straightens beneath her and she feels the slayer’s heat ratchet up.

“Oh, Gods, Tara.” Buffy whimpers, as the Wiccan’s words cause a very explicit picture of her sliding into Tara to float through her mind. “Do you have the slightest idea what you’re doing to me? I mean…” Buffy growls deeply as giggles start to come from Tara. 

“What’s wrong, honey? Is the big, bad slayer becoming off-balance by a simple baseball metaphor?” Tara laughs delightedly as the rumbling growl becomes even deeper and louder from the slayer.

“You’re playing with dynamite by teasing the slayer, Tara.” Buffy warns softly.

“So the whole hungry and horny thing is real, huh?” Tara starts to giggle again as an exasperated expletive escapes Buffy’s lips even as the slayer’s nimble fingers sneak under her shirt and tickle her ribs. 

“This slayer has gone without any kind of… relief for roughly six months, Tara. Teasing is not necessarily a good thing.” Buffy slips her fingers slightly higher until the tips come in contact with the edge of Tara’s bra, the sudden inhaled breath coming from the Wiccan letting her know that Tara is very aware of where her fingers are. “And as a head’s up…” Buffy slips her index finger under the bra and caresses the beginning swell of Tara’s breast, closing her eyes at the warm flesh along with the increased breathing coming from Tara. “I kind of get off on giving pleasure. I somehow doubt that will be different because I’m with a woman… hell, it might be even more of a high, since I’ll know more of what’s happening to you when I touch you in certain places.” 

Tara whimpers as the slayer’s voice drops, becoming pure sex, silently wondering when the hell Buffy learned to do THAT even as the slayer’s finger slips further under her bra and slowly circles her aching nipple. 

“To know the ache of a nipple wanting to be squeezed, licked, sucked and nibbled on. How with just the right amount of pressure on the sensitized tip makes it feel like it has a direct link to another part of the anatomy that swells and aches in response, wanting and eager for the same attention to be paid to it.” Buffy inhales slowly and deeply as the desire comes stronger from the Wiccan. 

“Buf-fy.” Tara hesitates halfway through the slayer’s name as Buffy had pushed her bra up further and gently squeezed her nipple between her thumb and index finger. Using every trick at her disposal to get her mind off the slayer’s body pressing against her side and the fingers now stroking teasingly over her breast Tara growls softly, turning her head to nip sharply on Buffy’s ear. “Slayer, I suggest you get some distance between us, since we’re in a public place before I do something that will get us asked to leave and not come back.” Tara warns softly, clenching her jaw tightly as she feels Buffy’s fingers hesitate from where they’d stroked down the soft flesh of her breast and are now gently pinching her nipple. 

Buffy licks her lips as she wonders exactly what Tara might do as she squeezes and releases the hard flesh under her fingers, having to admit that touching the Wiccan’s full breast has definitely caused her own body to sit up and take notice. As Tara starts to shift, Buffy whines softly but finally releases the nipple, letting her fingers trail over the flesh as she carefully re-situates Tara’s bra and smoothes her hand down Tara’s ribs to caress teasingly along the edge of Tara’s waistband before pulling her hand away. “I eventually want to either know, or be shown what you were thinking of, but I don’t want to get thrown out of here. I think I’ll want to come back to the place of our first kiss on our one month, one year, ten year… anniversaries.”

Tara picks up the glass of ice water and drains it before turning to look deeply into serious hazel eyes watching her intently. “You’re completely serious.”

“Yes, I am. The moment I realized it was you that I had been messaging all these past months, my heart literally leapt for joy. If it had been anyone else meeting me here, it would have probably been a dismal failure, Tara. Because somewhere over the past months since you and Willow broke up and we’ve come to know each other better, I’ve fallen in love with you. It may have taken me months longer, maybe even years before I grew the balls to ask you out, but…” Buffy smiles in response to the crooked grin crossing Tara’s face.

“I think my friend Prxblnd would have forced me into asking you out before then. She was starting to get a little pushier there towards the end about me growing a set.” Tara leans in and presses a hard, firm kiss to Buffy’s lips. “Let’s go do patrol, honey. Then we can discuss exactly what base we’re going to be visiting tonight when we’re in a little more intimate setting. Of course, I have some catching up to do.” Tara chuckles as Buffy slips out of the booth quickly, pulling money out of her pocket for the water, helping her out of the booth before slipping her jacket on and grabbing the two roses. 

Buffy hesitates for a moment before adding her rose to Tara’s in the vase, Tara smiling encouragingly at her as she sees what she’s doing. “I almost would like to be able to keep them like this forever.” Buffy admits quietly, her partially opened red rose seeming to try and surround Tara’s rose, like it’s nestling it within its petals. 

Tara slips her arm through Buffy’s, pressing her lips softly against the slayer’s cheek. “I can make them solidify so they won’t break or move, honey. But they also won’t smell any longer.”

“What do you think?” Buffy lets her fingers trail softly over the petals, knowing that they’ll lose something when they’re no longer ‘real’, but the thought of keeping them forever calls out to her somewhat romantic side. 

“I’m open either way, honey. Having something from the night we first realized we were in love with each other would be wonderful, but we’ll also have our memories, and if you want we can press the two flowers and keep them in another way.” Tara sees the indecision on Buffy’s face, the woman’s sensitive side shining forth right now. 

“You probably shouldn’t use magic for something like this anyway.” Buffy finally decides, handing the vase for Tara to carry as they start to make their way through the bar, quirking an eyebrow at the looks they’re getting but waiting until they’re outside to question Tara about it. 

Tara giggles at the cluelessness of her soon to be lover. “Honey, almost every eye in the place was on you from the moment you walked into the bar. You can’t mean to tell me you didn’t notice?”

Buffy blushes and shakes her head. “I didn’t have a clue. Why were they watching me?”

Tara stops dead in her tracks watching as Buffy stops and turns to face her, the absolute lack of knowledge as to how beautiful Buffy really is surprising her. “Honey, you are an absolutely gorgeous woman. That plus the fact that you literally prowled through the bar as if you were a predator looking for its next meal had everyone’s attention.”

Buffy shakes her head and laughs the Wiccan’s words off. Cute, yes maybe even pretty but not gorgeous or beautiful. “Come on, I want to kill some mean, evil, ugly demons and then take you home to ravish you.”

Tara rolls her eyes as Buffy dismisses her words about how gorgeous she is but allows her to lead her through Sunnydale, not surprised when about fifteen minutes later, they come across a vampire obviously looking for a meal. 

“Watch yourself.” Buffy orders softly, squeezing Tara’s arm gently before striding towards the vampire to intercept him before he gets too close to Tara. 

Tara watches the slayer move with a fluid grace as she fights the vampire quickly and with very little fanfare, realizing that Buffy isn’t planning on playing with the vampires tonight, but wiping them out as quickly as she can.

Buffy tucks away the stake as she strides back towards Tara, the grin on the Wiccan’s face making her raise her eyebrow in silent question.

“Not in the mood to play with evil things tonight?” Tara waves towards the dust pile now settling on the ground.

“Nope. Not unless a certain blonde Wiccan is evil?” Buffy grins as Tara laughs outright with her comment.

“For me to know and you to find out, Slayer.” Tara pats Buffy firmly on the ass, not surprised when Buffy presses back into her touch. 

“What body part is your favorite?” Buffy questions out of the blue after Tara’s hand shifts and threads with her fingers. 

“Oh, just ask a hard one.” Tara groans loudly and shakes her head. “I’m not so sure I have an ‘absolute favorite’ as I like different things about different people, honey. What about you? Do you have a favorite body part?”

“I’m hoping to be able to answer that by tomorrow morning.” Buffy grins as Tara sends a glare her way. “Hey, I’m planning on going on a very detailed exploration later. Right now, it’s kind of a toss-up between your beautiful blue eyes, your crooked grin and your breasts. Where I can look into your eyes or watch your lips without getting into trouble, I’d probably get smacked if I stare at your breasts all the time.” Buffy lets her eyes shift and drop to the mentioned items.

Tara groans as Buffy’s eyes glue to her breasts and a lascivious grin crosses her face as she stares with obvious enjoyment at her breasts. Dropping her eyes down, the hard nipples are more than obvious as they seem to reach out and beg the slayer to touch them. “Damn it!! Patrol, Buffy.”

“But…” Buffy pouts as Tara pulls her hand away and pushes gently on her shoulders from behind, urging her to walk where she’d unconsciously stopped to stare at Tara. 

“I’m starting to believe you are a horn dog.” Tara snorts softly as Buffy’s head nods quickly in agreement. 

“You should have had that figured out a long time ago, Tara. Doesn’t say much for your smarts to just now be realizing that.” Buffy yelps and does a half-skip away from Tara, her hand rubbing over her butt cheek that is tingling slightly from the sharp smack Tara gave it. 

“Get busy, Slayer.” Tara narrows her eyes on the slayer even as she nods her head towards a couple vampires coming towards them. 

“I’ll show you busy, right after I take care of these idiots that should know better than to bug me.” Buffy mutters as she yanks out two stakes, hiding them behind her back as she sways towards the vampires.

Tara purses her lips as Buffy puts a lot of extra sway into her hips, her eyes unconsciously staring at the slayer’s ass. “Oh my Goddess. That woman has entirely too nice of an ass. I’ll definitely need to get up close and personal to it in the near future.”

Buffy grins hugely as she hears Tara’s words, shaking her butt a little more obviously, she laughs when she hears the strangled groan coming from Tara before she’s threatened.

“You will pay for that, Buffy.” Tara rubs a hand over her eyes, trying to make the haze of desire disappear before keeping an eye on the slayer and the surrounding area to make sure nothing sneaks up on them while Buffy attacks the vampires, spending more time fighting them before finally taking them out. When gleaming hazel eyes land on her and the slayer prowls towards her, Tara’s eyes widen. Feeling like she’s suddenly become prey to the woman, Tara backs up a short distance until she runs out of room to move as she comes into contact with the mausoleum wall. 

Buffy can’t help the wicked grin that crosses her lips as a soft moan escapes from Tara’s lips as she barely brushes her body against Tara’s. “What was that you said?” When all she gets is a somewhat questioning grunt from Tara, Buffy presses her body more firmly against the slightly taller, more full-figured body of the Wiccan while reaching for the vase, setting it down on the ground before taking Tara’s hands, pulling them behind her and placing them on her ass, patting them before raising her hands back in front of her and running her fingers through soft silken strands, pulling Tara down the short distance to ravage her mouth with a deep, carnal kiss. 

Tara drags much needed oxygen into her lungs when Buffy finally releases her lips but when the slayer’s nipping kisses work their way steadily down her jaw to her neck, a low, deep whimper escapes her when the slayer finds a sensitive spot and pays extra attention to it. Digging her fingers into the flesh she’d been gently squeezing before, Tara bucks uncontrollably and a loud, explosive moan breaks from her lips as the slayer sucks strongly on the spot while pushing a thigh firmly between her legs. 

Buffy growls softly at the response she’s getting from Tara, finally releasing the flesh in her mouth as she registers the heat coming from it, she swipes her tongue softly over the dark red flesh before kissing her way slowly downwards to the beginning swells of Tara’s breasts, her fingers somehow in front of her lips and quickly unbuttoning the Wiccan’s blouse. Pressing her body more firmly against Tara’s apex, she rocks the thigh back and forth, the heat coming from the Wiccan making her smile even as another loud moan comes from Tara and her hands grip convulsively on her ass. “Vocal is definitely a turn-on.” Buffy murmurs, slipping a finger under Tara’s bra effectively pushing the bra down slightly before pulling the flesh from its captivity. 

“Oh, Goddess, Buffy!” Tara grinds her body in a slow, circular press against the slayer’s rock hard thigh, moments away from climaxing. When Buffy’s hot mouth captures her nipple to suckle strongly on, that’s all she needs as she cries out the slayer’s name loudly and rocks roughly against her thigh.

Buffy wraps her arms tightly around the Wiccan’s waist even as she suckles and strokes the breast with her tongue and lips, the flesh sweet and soft surrounding the raised, bumpy areola to the rock hard nipple that tightens even more as she nips gently on the flesh. Teasing the flesh gently for long minutes as Tara finally starts to relax and stops her rocking motion, Buffy smiles as she presses one last kiss on the now somewhat swollen, reddened flesh before carefully replacing the bra and buttoning Tara’s shirt. Looking up into dark blue eyes, Buffy can’t help the mischievous, cocky grin that crosses her face. 

“Proud of yourself, I see.” Tara growls lowly, her voice definitely on the roughened, sex laden side of the spectrum at this moment in time. Gripping the slayer’s ass cheeks firmly, she pulls the slayer tightly to her dipping down to nip playfully on the slayer’s bottom lip. 

“That’s putting it mildly.” Buffy laughs outright at the louder growl coming from Tara. “I suggest we get a move on, Tara. The smells coming from you are making me think about doing more than that here in the open, and if we don’t get somewhere private relatively quickly, I might really embarrass you with what I plan on doing.”

Tara groans and bangs her head lightly against the mausoleum wall. Finally glaring at the slayer, she looks at where they’re at a giggle escaping her lips before a full-blown from the gut laugh starts to roll through her. “Maybe you should take care of the cheering section first, honey.”

“Huh?” Buffy looks over her shoulder at the sight of three vampire’s standing about twenty yards behind them. “Why didn’t they attack?”

“I think they were enjoying the show, Slayer. Now go kick ass so we can make our way to the nearest abode and get a little more up close and personal.” Tara orders, patting the slayer’s butt firmly as a wicked look crosses Buffy’s face even as she pulls out her knife and stake heading towards the vampires. Watching the slayer for a moment, Tara relaxes back against the wall behind her, straightening her clothes somewhat. “I’ve got a feeling this is just the start of something good... hell, wonderful, and I’m going to love every moment of it.” Tara promises herself softly, a quick glance of hazel eyes and the love shining from their depths letting her know that the slayer had heard her words. “I love you, Buffy, now stop playing so we can go home so I can ravish you for a change.” 

The laughter escapes Buffy freely, for the first time in longer than she can remember as she fights the demons, silently agreeing with Tara that this is definitely the start of something wonderful, and she is going to take it for all it’s worth. Staking the last vampire, she strides over to Tara, pressing the softest kiss she can against the full lips. “I love you, too. Let’s go home.” Buffy whispers, planning on getting Tara back in the house as quickly as she can as she doesn’t want to waste anymore time, since that’s the most precious commodity of all in their line of work, and now that she has the Wiccan, she doesn’t want to let her go.

“Home.” Tara agrees, hugging Buffy to her with all her strength before quickly grabbing the small vase with the two roses nestled together, both women turning as they make their way through Sunnydale towards Revello Drive and their future together.

***

The End


End file.
